jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodas Isja
Jodas Isja '''() is the protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Justice and brother of Jolyon Jovanni. His actual name is Jodas Jovanni, but he forgot his last name and replaced it with a mispronunciation of "Iscariot," his namesake Judas Iscariot's last name. Appearance Jodas is a toned, messy black-haired teen of average height. Due to being a vampire, his eyes always glow red, has long fingernails, and he looks like a teen despite being an adult in terms of age. Jodas usually wears japanese schoolboy attire even though he never attended school. This consists of the buttoned coat and pants, but he typically wears his coat open. He wears bandages around his body as a stopgap protector from sun radiation. Personality Jodas is a quiet and calculating. He observes and analyzes everything around him and creatively uses it to his advantage; despite the fact that his abilities might benefit more from a brute force approach. As penance for killing people by drinking their blood, he goes around the city protecting it from crime. Abilities In addition to typical abilities granted to any vampire like regeneration, he has creatively developed his on his own. Rather than having individual "moves," he has different "states" in which he calls "Arcs". * '''Standless - He is completely standless. * Apex Vampire - As an Apex Vampire, Jodas is superior to any normal vampire in terms of pure ability. When at full power, he can regenerate from nothing in seconds, scale buildings in less than a minute, sprint at the speed of sound, and punch holes in steel. Even aside form full power, he is extremely agile and can regenerate any wound in mere seconds ** Hamon/Sun Resistance - As an Apex Vampire, he can resist both hamon and the sun. However, he will eventually succumb to either if exposed for too long. Arcs Jodas has "Arcs," or states in which his body in. These states grant him different abilities for a short time, but they have a side effect during and after use. * Arc I - Jodas wills his body to vibrate at an extremely fast rate, causing friction and generating heat. He can use this for two minutes at most before he overheats and and lights himself on fire, rendering him in debilitating agony while he cools down. Additionally, it is painful enough to maintain this state as is. As he becomes better at this, he gains precision in where the arc is triggered (e.g. arms, legs) and resistance to the side effect. * Arc II '''- ??? ** '''Rift Runner - Jodas vibrates his body while sprinting at the Mach 2. The vibration causes a massive heat wave and spawns multiple lightning bolts around him while the speed he travels at creates a sonic boom that creates tornado-like winds around him. It is hard for him to control his direction, leading to frequent crashes and unnecessary collateral damage. * Arc III - Jodas temporarily overclocks his regeneration abilities by will. This means that for every wound he gets, he will regenerate more far flesh than necessary. For example, just by cutting himself in his palm, his palm will unleash a massive torrent of raw flesh capable of swamping small buildings. By precisely cutting his different areas of his body in different ways, he can orchestrate different attacks ranging from swords all the way to blasts. Additionally, his muscles bulk up in general, granting him increased strength. However, by increasing his rate of regeneration, his body drains far more energy than he can handle. As such, he can only use this state for thirty seconds before becoming unconscious. JodasSpeed.gif|Rift Runner JodasSpeed2.gif|Rift Runner from a different angle Category:Male Category:Standless Category:Vampire Category:Jojo Category:JoJo's Bizzare Justice Category:PSQuasar Category:JoJo's Bizarre Battle Royale Category:Candidates for deletion